Ogród Rzeźb
by KH2083
Summary: Krótka historia o Jadeite z czasów Srebrnego Tysiąclecia. Opowiadanie zostało napisane po premierze nowej serii "Sailor Moon Crystal"


**Ogród Rzeźb**

Krótkie opowiadanie napisane z okazji premiery Sailor Moon Crystal.

Jadeite patrzył na białą, kamienną bryłę stojącą przy żywopłocie odgradzającym ogród od reszty zabudowań pałacowych. W jego myślach pojawiała się forma, która już niedługo miała wyłonić się z głazu dzięki wyobraźni mężczyzny i zdolności jego zręcznych rąk. Blondyn odwrócił się i rozglądnął dookoła. Otaczał go zielony ogród pełen krętych alejek, ozdobnie przyciętych drzew i różnych rzeźb. Wiele ze stojących tam dzieł sztuki zostało stworzonych przez niego lub jego przyjaciół dzielących z nim pasję nadawania materii wyobrażonych form. Jadeite uśmiechnął się spoglądając na niebo pełne mlecznobiałych chmur. Po chwili zauważył, że od strony wejścia do pałacu zbliżał się książę Endymion. Czarnowłosy mężczyzna podszedł do kamienia.

- Mam nadzieję, że ci nie przeszkadzam, Jadeite. - powiedział.

- Nie, Endymionie. Jeszcze nie zacząłem pracy, nadal stoję w miejscu i szukam natchnienia. Możliwe, że będę tutaj stał do wieczora i nic nie wymyślę.

- Może będę mógł pomóc ci znaleźć inspirację.

- Tak, Endymionie? Co masz na myśli?

- Przyprowadziłem dzisiaj gościa. Kogoś kto z pewnością doceni piękno naszego ogrodu i twój talent.

- Naprawdę? Widzę, że masz ochotę na żarty Endymionie. Nie widzę tutaj nikogo poza tobą i mną. Chyba, że masz na myśli ptaki hałasujące w żywopłocie.

- Nie, Jadeite. Chciałem się upewnić, że nie jesteś za bardzo zajęty. Zaraz przyprowadzę gościa. - Endymion odpowiedział z uśmiechem i skierował się do wyjścia z ogrodu. Jadeite usiadł na drewnianej ławce.

- Ciekawe co on znowu wymyślił.

Endymion wrócił tak szybko jak to było możliwe. Jadeite wstał z ławki widząc, że książę prowadził za rękę dziewczynę o blond włosach, ubraną w białą suknię. Serenity uśmiechnęła się do Jadeite.

- Serenity, Jadeite, który jest moim obrońcą i przyjacielem. - Endymion zwrócił się do księżniczki.

- Jadeite, księżniczka Serenity, następczyni tronu Królestwa Srebrnego Millenium, osoba bardzo ważna dla mnie i dla naszego państwa.

Jadeite ukłonił się Serenity. Spojrzał na Endymiona. Jego wzrok zdradzał, że wizyta była dla niego niespodziewana i nie do końca mu się podobała.

- Endymion opowiadał, że są tutaj rzeźby równie piękne jak te zdobiące Księżycowe Ogrody i kwiaty i drzewa sprowadzone z odległych zakątków Ziemi. Czy mogę je zobaczyć? - Serenity zapytała.

- Oczywiście księżniczko, możesz zostać w moim ogrodzie tak długo jak ci się podoba. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła w stronę placu z rzeźbami. Zatrzymała się przy posągu przedstawiającym białego konia ze skrzydłami i rogiem wykonanym z prawdziwego złota.

- Piękne. - wyszeptała przypatrując się kamiennym oczom zwierzęcia. Jadeite poczekał, aż Serenity odejdzie dalej i zwrócił się do Endymiona.

- Czy to rozsądne przyprowadzać ją tutaj? Jej ludzie nienawidzą nas i uważają za złodziei, którzy czekają aby odebrać im ich długowieczność i technologię.

- Ona nie jest taka jak inni. Ma otwarte serce i chce dowiedzieć się o nas jak najwięcej. Widziałeś blask w jej oczach, kiedy po raz pierwszy zobaczyła to miejsce? Ona jest szansą, aby nasze dwie rasy przezwyciężyły wzajemne niechęci i zaczęły ze sobą ściślej współpracować. Ona jest naszą drogą do nowej, świetlanej przyszłości.

- Jesteś pewien, że chodzi ci o przyszłość naszego państwa? Widziałem jak na siebie patrzyliście. Chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? - Jadeite popatrzył na przyjaciela ze złością w oczach.

- Nawet jeśli tak jest to co z tego? Nasze uczucie jest naszą prywatną sprawą.

- Nie boisz się spełnienia przepowiedni? Nie boisz się, że wasza bliskość sprowadzi na nas Mroczne Czasy?

- Jadeite! Myślałem, że jesteś moim przyjacielem! Chcesz mnie nastraszyć starymi zabobonami? Wydawało mi się, że one zniknęły wraz z wygnaniem ostatniego czarownika, ale chyba się myliłem.

- Zrobisz jak chcesz, a ja nie będę miał wystarczającej pozycji, aby ci się sprzeciwić. Nie pozwól tylko, aby ta znajomość cię zniszczyła pociągając za sobą całe nasze Królestwo.

- Dość Jadeite. Serenity nas woła. - Endymiona powiedział pokazując na blondynkę.

- Oprowadź ją po naszym ogrodzie i pamiętaj abyś nie powiedział czegoś co mogłoby ją zranić.

Jadeite kończył pracę nad swoją najnowszą rzeźbą. Siedział w ciemnym pomieszczeniu oświetlanym przez nieliczne pochodnie płonące zielonym, magicznym płomieniem. Tym razem, w odróżnieniu od swej dotychczasowej pracy w kamieniu, tworzył w nowym medium, w glinie. Jego dzieło przedstawiało kobietę o szczupłym ciele, ubraną w strój przylegający do ciała. Mężczyzna kształtował jej twarz doklejając ostatnie elementy w postaci spiczastych uszu i kształtu symbolizującego włosy na głowie. Kiedy skończył, odsunął się od niej na odległość kilku kroków.

- Idealne. - pomyślał, ścierając pot z czoła.

- Na pewno będzie zadowolona. - dodał. Skierował się do wyjścia. Szedł po krętych, kamiennych schodach prowadzących na powierzchnię, bo jak się okazało jego nowa pracownia mieściła się w podziemiach. Na zewnątrz niebo było zachmurzone, a w okolicy wiał nieprzyjemny, zimny wiatr. Jadeite zobaczył kobietę trzymającą laskę zakończoną czarną kulą, stojącą niedaleko wyjścia z ogrodu. Pokłonił się.

- Królowo, twoja armia demonów jest gotowa. - powiedział nie patrząc na Beryl.

- Doskonale, Jadeite. Zostaniesz wynagrodzony za swoje poświęcenie dla naszej władczyni.

- W jaki sposób armia glinianych manekinów pomoże nam w zwycięstwie? - Blondyn zapytał.

- Zaraz zobaczysz, Jadeite. - kobieta odpowiedziała uśmiechając się.

- Chodź ze mną. - dodała i ruszyła w stronę wejścia do podziemi. Po krótkim spacerze w dół kamiennych schodów, Beryl i Jadeite znaleźli się w podziemnej pracowni Generała. Okazało się, że całe pomieszczenie było zajęte przez stojące posągi kobiet. Było ich bardzo dużo, tworzyły prawdziwą glinianą armię. Beryl uśmiechnęła się.

- Doskonałe. - powiedziała.

- Teraz nasza Władczyni da im życie, prawdziwe życie. - Kobieta podniosła ponad głowę berło z czarną kulą. Wewnątrz globu pojawił się krzywy uśmiech Metalii, a ciało Beryl emanowało złowieszczym blaskiem. Jadeite patrzył na pokaz czarnej magii z zainteresowaniem. Czarna poświata dotknęła wszystkie rzeźby, napełniając je oddechem Królowej Mroku. Posągi uśmiechnęły się, ukazując twarze podobne do tej, która przed chwilą gościła wewnątrz berła Beryl.

- Twoja armia wspomoże nasze wojska siłą naszej władczyni, Królowej Metalii. - Kobieta powiedziała, jednocześnie zauważając posąg stojący w kącie, niepodobny do pozostałych glinianych tworów.

- Co to takiego? - zapytała.

- Królowo, to rzeźba, którą wykonałem na życzenie Księcia Endymiona, jeszcze przed tym jak nasza Władczyni... przybyła na Ziemię i obdarowała nas swą mocą. Teraz kiedy widziałem do czego zdolna jest Metalia, mam pewien pomysł. Może Królowa tchnie życie w posąg Endymiona. Dzięki temu pojawi się w naszych szeregach coś... ktoś, kto zapełni lukę po zdrajcy. - Jadeite zaproponował. Twarz Beryl zrobiła się pochmurna. Skierowała berło na posąg Endymiona i cisnęła w niego czarną kulą energetyczną. Rzeźba została rozbita na drobne kawałki. Królowa zwróciła się do Generała.

- Endymion jest tylko jeden, Jadeite. Zapamiętaj to sobie na zawsze. - powiedziała ze złością, kierując się w stronę schodów prowadzących na powierzchnię.


End file.
